Divergent High Before and Durning
by Aqua Green
Summary: This is my first story, it goes out LittleMissyGalPal. Please read and review, I would like to know what you think. !Enjoy! I just finished my first story, please comment. Thx.
1. Chapter 1

Tris' Pov

I got a text from my friend, Tobias. Well, hes not my friend he is my best friend.

Tobias- I am moving.

Beatrice- No you can't, why are you.

Tobias- I have no choice. I have to go with my father.

Beatrice- Can I at least say goodbye.

Tobias-We already left.

Beatrice-Come back.

After that one text I never got another text from him again or an e-mail. It ruined my life. The school year after he moved it was 8th grade. I met basically all of my friends that one school year. My best friend Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Lauren, Shauna, and Zeke. Caleb my older brother comfort me when Tobias as well as my friends did. They all said he was a jerk, even though I still wish he was in town so we could hang out.


	2. Chapter 2

Tris Pov

''Tris it is okay. He didn't deserve to be your friend.'' Christian or Chris. My best friend ever since Tobias moved.

''I know but, I miss him. So much.'' I struggled to say why crying.

''Tris get over it he moved. It has been two years.'' Chris says to make me feel better.

''You are right i need to get over him. Sorry, I wasted your time. I guess we can't go back to school shopping tell tomorrow. Can we?''

''You are correct. The 52 mall already closed. We can go after school tomorrow.''

''Okay. Goodnight.'' Said Tris. As Chris and she drifted off to sleep.

''Tris, wake up, or we are going to be late. It is your first day at my high school.'' Chris says while getting me up.

''I am going.'' I say as i start getting my clothes.

I take a shower and to start thinking about Tobias. Once I get out of the shower I see Chris in black 2 inch heel wedges, a ruffle black skirt, gray tights, and a gray tank top. She has smoky black glittery eye shadow, madscara, and eyeliner. Chris made me change clothes into a dress that goes all the way down to my knees. Than she had me put on a very light gray tights, and makeup. My makeup was a dark blue eye Shadow that matches the belt I am wearing around my waist. Glittery mascara and eyeliner that are both black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris Pov**

As, Chris and I walk to are lockers someone trips me.

''What are you trying to do die.'' I yell at him about to punch him, but, before I can Zeke, Will, and Uriah all pull me back before I can do it though.

''Let me go so I can rip him in half, and I won't ever have to see his face again.'' I say still yelling.

''Zeke, is this the girl you told that was going to kill me if I messed with her.'' The boy said.

''Well I did tell you that, but how did you know it was her.'' Zeke said.

''You can tell by the way . . .'' He was starting to say but, I interpreted.

''Three questions. One how do you know Zeke? What is your name and can I kill you now?'' I say hoping he would say yes to the last one.

''We met at sports camp, my name is Four. Also Zeke said we were fighting in gym so just do it there.'' The guy who's name was Four.

I was about to say something but then the bell rang, so I had to go to my first class Math.

''So, Tris.'' Chris said nervously. Then she started up again. ''I think Four looks kinda cute what do you think.''

''He is. . . . ''


	4. Chapter 4

**Four's Pov**

''So, what do you think of Tris.'' Said a smirking Zeke.

''She is hot.'' Four said imaging her hazel eyes staring into his' brown eyes.

Then the teacher walked in before Zeke could even start talking to Four about what he said.

''Hello class, I am . I'll be your math teacher for the rest of the year, unless you suddenly get even smarter then you already are. Now, you guys are going to pair up.''

Then out of no where I saw every one start giving glances at each other.

**Tris' Pov**

The teacher said that we were going to be in panthers so Chris nudge my arm. Then I shake my head in a yes manner, and turn around to see Four starring at me. I stare into his beatiful brown eyes. The teacher then interrupt's my thoughts.

''Except, it is girl and girl and boy and boy. Then there will be one set of a girl and boy. Start picking.''

**Four's Pov**

All the boys turn to Tris with smiles then once Chris walks over to her then the boys smiles disappaer. I just start to crack up. Then basically the teacher makes me stayed up in front of everyone in the class, and tell them why am laughing so much.

''I started laughing because once you said one boy and girl all the boys turned to Tris and then she pairs up with her Friend Chris, I believe.''

Once I finshed that sentence Tris then starts to blush and pulls on the strings, that way no one will see her. I think she was mad at me. There is one thing she will be happy to here though. We were. . . .


	5. Chapter 5

**Four's Pov**

we were once best friends

**Tris' Pov**

During lunch Chris was trying to get my attention. Someone else got my attention though, it was Zeke.

''Attention, everyone I have an announcement.'' Zeke said, as Chris and I sat down in between Will and Marlene.

''I shall have a party tonight, in honor of are new friend Four. Also, to make sure he won't hurt Tris to hard in P.E..'' He said as he went on.

''I won't do that to her.'' Four said with a smirk on his face.

''You might as well stay in your dream world, it is all you will have left aster I get through with you.'' I say as all my friends have their mouths open. Four just got up throw his trash away.

''Are you sure your not the one dreaming instead of me.'' He said as Chris tried to hold me back from punching him.

''I am sure because you aren't checking any girls out like all the boys do when they get beat.'' I said as I got up and left with all the girls who were deafened.

**Four's Pov**

''We have been around Tris since she lost her best friend in 7th grade, and we know that you did not handle that well.'' Will said

''Relax she will get over it, after I sweep her up after her feet and . . . .'' I say until, I her someone slap me.

''The only thing you will be sweeping up when it comes to girls in their purse. In my case after P.E. it will be your blood.'' Tris say's after she grabs her phone. Then leaves with all her girl friends watching, and all the boys putting there heads down or putting their hands on there forehead.

**Tris' Pov**

''That is it I have had it with him.'' I say furiously after, science to the girls.

''Relax, you can beat him all you want in our next class.'' Says Lauren

It was P.E. the only class that all my friends and Four, have with all of us.

Chris, Marlene, Lynn, and Lauren all finished getting their clothes on. They all wear blue skirts and tights. with a tank top. I wear comorting jeans with a blue old navy short sleeve top. The coach says you can wear either one. Basically all the girls wear what I call Don't you dare make me wear that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tris' Pov**

''Welcome to P.E., this will tell you how good you are in ceartin area's of fighting and sports.'' The coach says.

''Grab a parther and then start to pratice figthing.'' He counties.

**After 30 mins.**

Okay, now then lets get on with the last fight. Tris and Four.

''Good luck Four.'' All the girls start to cheer for him.

''Silenece ladies. Now begin.'' Coach says

**Four's Pov**

Tris starts to cirlce but I go for a punch in the face but before I can do that Tris kicked me in the private. I fell to the ground the she gets on my back and pins me.

''That beats your record from last year Tris.'' Coach says.

**After School**

''What was the time.'' I ask with an ice pack to my face at Zeke and Uriah's parents house.

'' Two minutes and fourty-five seconds.'' Says Tris as Zeke opens the door with Chris next to her.

Once I get out of the pool I see all my friends starring at me.

''I never thought I once that scary.'' Tris says pushing me back in the pool and her girl friends pushing the other boys in.

When I can see again I see the boys all have already pushed every girl in but one, Tris.''

''Get over here.'' I scream to Tris as I catch her.

She kicks me in the private the starts to run and she then jumps in the pool.

**Tris' Pov**

''What do you think. I am stupid.'' I say to Four.

''Tris hold on one second I got to call my dad.'' Four says.

''What now.'' I say aloud.

I am so mad I say to myself. It is not because of Four. My mom called me and said that she was staying two more months in Paris. I start to cry

''Tris, it's okay.'' I here Chris say Trying to make me feel better.

''Tris you can stay the night at my house.'' Chris counties.

''Tris, someone is at the door for you.'' Zeke says

''Thx.'' I say.

I walk to the door and see Four in front of the door. Once I get there.

''I love you Beatrice.'' Four says.

''Only two of my friends know my real name.'' I say to him with question in my eyes.

''Tobias. Is that you.'' I ask.

''Ye. . . ''

I cut him off with a kiss. Then all are friends appear.

''Looks like you finally got her Tobias.'' Zeke say like he has entertainment.

''Wait you all new it was Tobias the entire time.'' I say

''Yes.'' Zeke says.

''I am going to kill you.'' I say going for him.

''Hold you horse. Do it during P.E.'' For says.

The he Kisses me and I kiss him.

**The End**


End file.
